


Busman's Holiday

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Jack and Ianto go on a retrieval a bit further from home than usual.  Is it business or pleasure?





	1. Sands of Home

**Author's Note:**

> A series of 3 various-sized drabbles, written for some prompts at Dreamwidth Communities. They fit together, but can stand alone.

One man strode along easily, almost gliding over the shifting ground. The other struggled to keep up.

Jack looked over at Ianto, chuckling.

“What?” the man under scrutiny said crossly, tugging at his collar.

“Only you can be totally at ease in a starched three piece suit, but wearing a pair of loose cotton trousers and a soft T-shirt and you look uncomfortable.”

“Not used to all this heat,” Ianto replied defensively.

Jack was still chuckling. “Even _I_ look more comfortable in casual clothes than a suit.”

“And sand,” Ianto added, looking at the endless expanse. “Don't get much time for the beach at home.”

“Home _was_ the beach,” Jack said nostalgically.

“What?” Ianto asked in a carefully neutral tone, holding his breath as if worried he might scare Jack away from the subject.

“Where I came from. Boeshane. Grew up on the beach.”

Ianto was always both surprised and pleased when Jack revealed these little tidbits. “Is that why you don't have sand in your shoes?” he asked, stopping Jack with a hand on his shoulder while he used the other to empty his left shoe yet again. It boggled the mind why it was always one, the same one.

Jack grinned. “I know what kind of shoes to wear. Your real problem is, you don't know how to relax and enjoy time away from the job.”

Ianto snorted. “Look who's talking. Is that why we're here in Baja? Not like we have any authority here.”

“If that alien artifact bouncing around the black market is what I suspect it is, we need to track it down.”

“I think you tricked me into going on a holiday.”

Jack sent him a sly look, and slipped a warm hand into his. “Nothing wrong with killing two birds with one stone.”


	2. Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto come into possession of an artifact, but there's another kind of possession to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple drabble. Written for challenge #103 Rot, at [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**anythingdrabble**  
Idea for Hart's business is borrowed from Gareth David-Lloyd's comic story "Shrouded," (as I recall, been awhile since I read it).

**Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law:**

Ianto gingerly held the device Jack handed him. Whatever it was, it was apparently so dangerous they'd had to come all the way to Baja to find it. “Weapon?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Jack explained. “It releases a beam of energy that instantly rots any food in the vicinity.”

“Rots?”

Jack nodded. “Cut off your enemy's food supply, it's a common tactic.”

“If you've got the time to wait for them to starve to death. And after the cannibalism,” Ianto added sardonically.

Jack shrugged. “I didn't say it was one of the Xflorien's best ideas. It never went into mass production, but since it's nuclear powered, it's not something I want out in the general population.”

“Come on,” John Hart wheedled. “I promised not to sell it to any Earthlings.”

Jack stared incredulously. “No! I told you we'd look the other way on your little business here, if you stuck to the harmless.”

“You're costing me money,” John complained, putting a proprietary hand on his exes' arm. “What do I get in return?” he glanced at Ianto, then Jack, his suggestion obvious.

“You get to stay alive,” Ianto told him with a glare.

John dismissed Ianto with a shrug. He focused on Jack, leaning closer. “You say you're over me, but you aren't. You never could resist me, remember?” His hand moved to Jack's back, trailing down and groping. “Couldn't stay away...”

The next thing John knew, he was flat on his back on the floor and Ianto was standing over him, rubbing his knuckles.

“This is _my_ holiday, so piss off.”

Jack led Ianto off without a backward glance. “You know, I find it pretty hot when you get all possessive,” he admitted.

“Maybe we can discuss that further...”

“Back at the hotel?” Jack suggested hopefully.

“Oh, yeah...”


	3. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business concluded, Jack and Ianto have moved on to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble, written for challenge #155: Late in the Day, at: [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**

**Sealing the Deal**

“This is nice.”

“Mmm...” Jack murmured, voice muffled in Ianto's neck, arms around him from behind.

They were on the balcony of the hotel, watching the last of the day slide into evening. The idea that anyone could look up and see them in an intimate embrace sent a frisson of pleasure through Ianto. Only Jack could bring out his exhibitionist streak.

“_Again_?” Jack chuckled knowingly.

Ianto thrilled at how well Jack knew his body's responses. With a sly grin, he turned to face his partner. “You wanted me to relax.” A kiss punctuated his words.

Jack pressed their lower bodies together pointedly. “Doesn't feel very _relaxed_ to me.”

“I'm sure you can take care of that,” Ianto answered, kissing him again, with tongue this time.

“Hmm...” Jack said when he was released. “Still jazzed up from earlier, I see.”

“I admit nothing,” Ianto answered with a smile. He put both hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him down meaningfully.

Jack sank to his knees obediently, eagerly. “Have I mentioned, I love it when you're like this?” His hands went to the zipper of his lover's trousers.

“Show, don't tell,” Ianto advised.

The business, and the pleasure, were satisfactorily concluded.


End file.
